Target practice is essential for many outdoor and recreational activities. For example, in the field of archery it is very important that when the hunter places his or sights on an animal the arrow hits its mark every time. This prevents animals from being injured, but not killed, by a poorly shot arrow. The more practice an archer has with his bow and arrows, the more true his or her aim will be and consequently the likelihood of a poorly shot arrow is greatly decreased.
In addition, in there are many archers that compete in competitions. For these individuals their shots must be perfect or almost perfect every time. Of course, to be successful in competition archery the archer must continuously practice to hone his or her skills to the highest level possible.
Thus, practice is key to the success of anyone shooting arrows, regardless of what type or activity the shooter is involved with. Practice is essential regardless of whether the or not the person is using a compound bow, a recurve bow, a cross bow or other type of bow.
One of the problems hunters and competition archers encounter is that they are unable to practice for a extended amounts of time. When practicing every time the arrows are shot into a target they must be retrieved, which causes the shooter to have to physically walk to the target and retrieve the arrows. This takes time, breaks concentration, and if the ground is muddy, wet, snow or ice covered, or rugged it takes much of the fun out of practicing. Indeed, if the target is, for example thirty (30) yards away the walk to retrieve the arrows can become a time consuming and exhausting and this discourages practice.
Practicing becomes even more difficult if the hunter and practicing from a tree stand. The hunter must continuously go up and down his or her tree stand ladder to retrieve the arrows used in practice. This is not only exhausting, but can become quite dangerous as tree stands are difficult to get into and out of and many are very stable and are not designed to withstand such use.
The above is also true for hunters and target shooters that use firearms instead of bows and arrows. They too must practice, but are often discouraged from doing so because they must deal with many of the same issues regarding practicing that archers face.
Thus, what is needed is a product that is easy to use, inexpensive, and allows hunters, recreational shooters and competition shooter to practice for as long as they wants that avoids and ends or greatly reduces the problems associated target practice.